Eagle Heavy
The Eagle Heavy assault rifle is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It is available to players at any level who have the Gage Weapon Pack #01 DLC, along with the SpecOps and the Signature .40. Overview The Eagle Heavy is a high-powered precision rifle that serves as the middle ground between the M308 and higher level assault rifles, such as the AMR-16 or the AK.762. As a result, it is very powerful at medium range combat - even against armored targets. The Eagle Heavy Rifle deals 43 damage making it the second most powerful automatic weapon in the game. This can be boosted even further to the point where a single headshot can take down most law enforcers. Combined with its standard accuracy and relatively good stability, it can be used to precisely take down several enemies with headshots. However, the rifle has high recoil with fully automatic fire and a somewhat low magazine capacity of 20 rounds, so it is best to stick to short bursts. Switching to semi-automatic fire will make it very capable at medium to long ranges. Modifying it with Single Fire will help maximize its accuracy, turning it into a marksman's rifle that is still fairly capable in close quarters. The weapon becomes much more comfortable to use if ammo bags are available, which makes the low total ammo less restricting. When using the rifle it is recommended to aim for the head, as its damage output makes it especially deadly. This is especially important when facing Tasers or Bulldozers, as these have more health than the other units. Getting stunned by a Taser while wielding the Eagle Heavy can have a serious impact on ammo count. For more stats on this gun, please visit this weapon chart on damage per second and shots to kill information. For mod options and data, see here. Tips *Using a sight is very beneficial. While the standard iron-sights are very clear, the rifle is much more effective outside close range. *Try to conserve ammo with precise headshots, as its total ammo is fairly low even with Fully Loaded. Available modifications Barrel *Short Barrel *Long Barrel Barrel ext. *Medium Suppressor *Low Profile Suppressor *Stubby *The Tank *Fire Breather *The Bigger The Better Custom *Single Fire *Auto Fire Foregrip *Rail Extension Gadget *Assault Light *Tactical Laser Module Grip *Ergo Grip *Pro Grip *Straight Grip (Gage Weapon Pack #1 DLC) Sight *Military Red Dot (Lootbag DLC) *Holographic Sight *The professional's Choice *See More Sight (Armored Transport DLC) *Surgeon Sight *Acough Optic *Military Red Dot *Milspec Scope Stock *Sniper Stock Video Trivia *The Eagle Heavy is based on the Mk 17 Mod 0. Its foregrip is based on the Magpul AFG. Its magazine has a Magpul installed. *It is one of the few weapons to have its real name on its texture. *It has a stocking number written on the right side of its lower receiver, indicating that it was stolen from a military inventory. EagleHeavy.jpg|A preview of the Eagle Heavy. ModdedEagleHeavy.jpg|Fully modded Eagle Heavy. (Short Barrel, Fire Breather, Auto Fire, Rail Extension, Tactical Laser Module, Pro Grip, Milspec Scope and Sniper Stock) Category:Gage Weapons Pack 1 DLC Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Primary weapons